Ninja Among Spies
by Autistic Writer
Summary: When Clover's mom finds a blonde haired boy, she takes him in as her own. Now, grown up, Naruto tends to make something of himself. Will this something be a WOOPH Agent. Read and Find out. Rated M for Violence and Sexual themes. May also crossover with Martian Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, a Totally Spies and Naruto crossover. I just love crossovers and the same person who asked me to do the Asgardian Ninetails also had this challenge that I simply couldn't pass up. So let's here it for Jesbest4781. So, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Totally Spies characters. They belong to their respective owners. _

Chapter 1: In a Crater

Stella was driving off to her home. She sang along to her tunes after getting a butt lot of shopping done. Although, her husband wouldn't like the idea of spending their life savings on useless junk, Stella didn't care. They also had a cute five year old girl named Clover, who was destined for great things; at home asleep.

Her life was set the way she liked it. There were times that she was stressed at her job at the hospital, but the shopping was to be considered her stress release. That and another thing, yet those activities would involve her husband. Her husband was on a plane as he tended to travel a lot for his job. It was sad that they don't spend as much time as they use to.

They were young in love after all. Stella continued to dwell on those happy times, until she came across something that caught her eye.

It was a crater that could be seen through the three or four trees that were blocking the way. She didn't see anything unusual at first, but her curious personality was being pulled to it.

"Maybe just one little look" She told herself getting out of her car and locking it.

The twenty eight year old woman, slipped through the trees to have a look at the crater. Usual there would be a large rock in the crater that looked recently formed. However, she comes to find a small blonde haired boy shielding his face from harm.

The boy didn't know what just happened. One minute he was running from a mob that started to attack him, the next minute he is in a large crater in a large forest as he looked up seeing the blonde hair of a woman that stared down at him.

"Hey you" She smiled

"AHHHHH" the boy shriek as he started to climb up the crater. The young woman made sure she was fast enough to reach the other side as the boy climbed up when she stood in front of him.

"Hey, there I am not going to hurt you" Stella tried to reassure him she wasn't going to hurt him.

The boy looked up at the blonde haired woman, who seemed to offer a scent of comfort to him. He never felt such kindness as he hugged her. She saw his clothes deteriorate at such a fast rate. She found this to be confusion as she held his hand walking around the large crater as she went to the trunk of her car to bring out such a large blanket.

She wrapped it around the boy and smiles.

"There, you go. You are now better" Stella smiled "What you doing out here? Don't you know the woods aren't a safe place for a young boy like you to be out here? Where are your parents?"

"My parents…" Naruto raised a brow as he was wondering what she was talking about "I never had any, I have been alone since I was born"

Stella felt like an idiot because she mentioned something so private and a touching subject.

"O, I am sorry. Umm why don't we go home and we can see what we can do for you" Stella picked up the young man and drove home with him in the front.

It would be very hard to explain to her husband about how she found an orphan young boy in a large crater.

She was thankful her neighbor had watched little Clover. She had brought the groceries and the young boy inside. Stella was trying to get her thoughts together when she noticed something out of place; that one thing being the boy being gone.

"Oh no, where is he" She searched wondering where the blonde haired boy had gone to. Stella searched the kitchen for him.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY" a five year old, blonde haired girl was running up to her mother in fear.

"Clover honey, you are supposed to be asleep on the couch" Stella looked at her daughter crying.

"There was this young boy, he was naked, and was hugging me. I think he gave me cooties" Clover cried as her mother investigated the living room.

She quickly discovered the young man shivering near one of the couch sides. She saw the blanket down and gave the young boy one of her husband's shirts.

"I just wanted to give her a hug" the boy tried to hold up his tears

"It's ok" She comforted him

"Bad boy" Clover said as she hit the young haired boy with a newspaper making him cry a little bit

"Clover" Stella looked at her

"Mommy, who is this boy? Why is he in our house? Does Daddy know he is in our home?" Clover kept rambling on and on, until her mother reassured her

"Clover, I…" Stella was about to say until the door opened seeing a man the same age as Stella walk in.

"Daddy" Clover ran to her father hugging him and making sure to comfort him as well. "Mommy let a strange boy in this house; make the mean boy go away"

Clover's father looked down seeing the young boy, who was afraid of him. Stella looked up as she put Clover to bed and the boy sat in front of their room, while Stella and her husband talked about the situation.

The boy felt bad about staying in the house as he was eating some instant ramen they had. Stella and her husband were talking about the conditioning of the boy and what they should do.

"So, you are saying he has no parents, but then what was he doing out there" Stella's husband asked

"I am not sure, but I know what I may suggest sounds a bit unorthodox, but why don't we just take him in. Until we find a suitable family for him" Stella smiled a little bit

Her husband tried to argue a respond back, but he couldn't come up with something as she makes a valid point.

"Fine, we will keep him for now. I think I could pull some strings, but we aren't going to keep him for long" her husband argued "Who knows how this will be affecting Clover"

"Ok then" Stella smiled. Her husband went to get changed when he felt her pulling on his tie

"Umm, honey what's up" her husband asked

"You barely are here, so I need to take what I can get" she snickered "Besides, I bought some clothes from the store that I really want you to see me in"

Giving him a wink, Stella and her husband went deeper into the room for some activities as husband and wife. Clover and the boy would learn years later what exactly the two adults were doing in that room.

Three years had gone by, as Clover's family decided to adopt the young blonde haired boy. Due to his love of ramen noodles, they decided to name him Naruto. The name sort of stuck. Naruto won over his adopted parents love. However, Clover felt she was being replaced by Naruto.

Even when she tried to ask her parents, they ignored her to seek the needs of Naruto. Clover began to spite the boy, who was trying to warm up to her. Everything he tried to invite her to, she either yelled at him or lied to him saying she had better things to do.

The last straw was during lunch time.

"Your father isn't coming home until late tonight, so pick lunch Naruto. Make sure you ask Clover" Stella pointed it out to Naruto

"Ok, mommy" Naruto smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Clover, are you there?" he asked at the door.

Clover came out looking at the boy and walked past him. "Wait, sis we are going to have ramen for lunch"

"Ewww, I don't want that disgusting excuse for food" Clover shook her head while walking downstairs

"Pleases sister, we can have something else later tonight" Naruto tried to stop his sister from running from him "Why do you hate me so much. What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?"

What was heard next alerted Stella in front of her kids. Naruto had released his grip holding his hand up to the side of his cheek, which had became red due to Clover slapping his cheek hard.

"Clover, apologize to your brother" Stella was hurt that Clover would act this way.

"Why, he is not even my real brother" Clover yelled "Why do I have to apologize to someone who is a better child than me"

Clover ran outside and closed the door. Stella felt irritated by her daughter's stubbornness. Naruto smiled at his new mother.

"I can go and get her mommy" Naruto went off to retrieve his sister from the woods that she goes to when she wanted to be alone. However, she would only be at the entrance due to the bugs, the moss, and slimy things that were within the forest themselves.

When Naruto checked her usual hiding spot, she wasn't there. He feared as he looked up seeing the sneaker prints that belonged to his sister. He had to find her, for who knows what could happen to her.

"Clover, Clover" Naruto called out searching for his sister.

Did she really hate him that much? He just wanted to get along with her, for she was one of the few people he ever knew. Most of his peers avoided him due to his whiskers on his face. She was the only kid his age that talked to him. He had to get her home. Who knows what their father might yell at them for.

He finally found her when he saw her shaking in her boots.

"There you are silly, mom was worried about you" Naruto smiled "What's wrong"

Naruto looked behind him seeing a furious bear roaring and him and Clover. He held her as he didn't know what to do in this situation. He was only a second year in boy scouts. They wouldn't be in the forest until a couple of months. He had to think fast to save himself and his sister.

The bear roared as it was about to do harm to Naruto and Clover, when Naruto's fast thinking was able to grab a fish from a nearby stream. He waved the fish back and forth in front of the bear, hoping it was falling for Naruto's plan.

Like Naruto predicted, the bear followed the fish as Naruto threw it to one side. As the bear followed the fish down the path Naruto threw it, this allowed the two blondes to slip away undetected. Clover was glad they weren't mauled and looked at Naruto leading her out of the dark woods.

"Why did you do that? I hate you and yet you wanted to save me" Clover asked him

"We are siblings at heart right? I know I may not be your actual brother, but I wanted to protect you" Naruto smiled as Clover punched him in the arm

"Owwww" Naruto rubbed his arm seeing Clover hug him as they went out of the forest.

"Thanks Naruto" she smiled as Naruto decided to carry her home after seeing his sister squeal about getting her boots all muddy.

He knew their parents would be upset with them. It was a risk Naruto was willing to take for the sake of his sibling.

As the years go by, Naruto was glad Clover finally sees him as an equal instead of a burden.

**Well, not too bad for a Naruto/Totally Spies first chapter. I had to get how much Clover disliked Naruto at first. It's not too much, but it is a start. It's been a while since I have watched Totally Spies. I heard it came back with a new season to it, haven't heard much since. So, I hope people will enjoy this fanfic. Review and tell me your thoughts, until then see you all later. **


	2. Years Later

**Well chapter one was really fun, but it's time to move on to chapter two. I am sure a lot of people will like this story. So, I hope to keep you entertained for the moment. Here is some feedback. **

**MarTinez9: Then I have your vote.**

**Jose19: Yea I know that. Clover saw Naruto as a threat, it is just like how sibling rivalry works, and one sibling feels jealous over the other and hates him or her for it. I went through it a long time ago. I am not saying Clover is a bad girl; I was just making a reference to sibling rivalry in general. **

**MizoreShirayukiFan: You will find out who I am pairing Naruto with in due time. **

**0zeroomegaouroboros: I will see what I can do**

**Spark681: You will find out who I am pairing him up with as well **

**LordGhostStriker: Harem **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or Totally Spies. _

Chapter 2: Years Later

Stella was the first to wake up in the morning. She put on her robe, made sure it was peace and quiet before stepping to the kitchen to start the day with some coffee. As she put her eyes on the morning paper, she wanted for the commotion inside a room that contained her two children, Clover and Naruto.

Clover had resembled Stella in certain aspects, yet her bravery and eyes resembled her late husband. He had perished in an airplane accident that happened so mysteriously as Clover and Naruto had both wept at his passing. Naruto looked to Clover's family as his new family.

Stella was so glad that Naruto and Clover were getting along after Clover's run away attempt. However, she had feared that their relationship was a little too closer. He didn't want Clover to discover that Naruto was unrelated to her. She was happy she considered other opinions in men; something would always draw her daughter back to her older brother. During their adolescence years, Stella knew that Clover only liked Naruto as a brother, yet in Clover's mind something didn't sit right with him being her brother.

Stella looked over at the pictures of Clover and Naruto seeing their success from childhood until this very moment. Clover and Naruto were going to start attending high school soon and she was worried about what the pressure might do to them. She hoped that they would be prepared for it.

XxxX

Inside their room, the two sleeping blonde teens were on a queen sized bed. Clover was the first to wake up as she slapped her alarm off. the stretching in her arm slide off the blanket to reveal a pink night gown in which she wore to sleep. She looks over seeing her brother's drool as she simply moved over to his side of the bed.

A lot has changed in the aspect of their relationship ever since the day he rescued her. They became a lot closer. Brothers and sisters that rarely fought. There were times where they had fights, pull on one another, interrupted one another during private moments, but they could have never been stronger.

Clover slid off the bed and grabbed some jeans and a shirt to wear for today was going to be shopping at the mall. She managed to get enough to shop and then get a bite to eat at the sushi place that just opened up. She just needed a ride.

She knew her brother took early driving classes and could probably help him out with his extra hours of pratice driving if he took her to the mall. She put her clothes in the bathroom as she knew of a way to wake Naruto up.

"Hey bro, morning" Clover landed on his chest and awakens her sibling.

"Oh gosh Clover pleases get off of me" Naruto yelped as he looks at his sister on top of his stomach.

"Pleases I need a favor" Clover smirked as she kept trying to wake him up by bouncing on his chest.

"Clover pleases" Naruto pleaded with his sister to get off of him.

"Oh Naruto come on wake up then" Clover said bouncing more

Naruto as he was tired of her bouncing on his chest tried to slip out like he has done before. However, he was slow as he manage to get her to stop bouncing on his chest. However, Clover managed to land on another part of Naruto body that was more to the lower region of his body. Clover soon realized why Naruto wanted her to get off him.

"EWWWWWWWW GROSS NARUTO" Stella heard her daughter yell out. _Well the morning has official begun. _

"Naruto that is really gross, this is the fifth time this week I felt that "Thing'. You should have warned me" Clover quickly got off her brother as she saw him using the blanket to cover his lower body.

"Clover, it's the morning" Naruto said with that excuse in mind

"Oh, that thing has shown up more than just the morning" Clover felt disgusted "Whatever, just get up and talk to me when that thing is gone"

Naruto shook his head as he saw his sister head for the showers. Naruto changed his clothes and shook his head "When will she learn that I can't control it at times"

The young man started to get his clothes on as he groans walking out of the room.

"When my friends get those, she wants a front row seat; when I get one, its world war three."

XxxX

Stella smiled when she saw her two children eating breakfast as one another were glaring at one another.

"Clover that part of Naruto's body happens naturally, it's what a boy does at times" Stella tried to properly explain Naruto's body reactions

"Well, he should warn me before doing something like that" She ate her cereal ignoring her brother's obvious rage.

"Well, you kept bouncing on me, what was I to do?" Naruto darted his eyes

"You see, this is why I don't let my friends come over here" Clover yelled at Naruto

"Well it's not my fault they are interested in a guy like me" Naruto retorted

"Enough you two, Naruto here is some money. Take your sister to the story for a little bit" Stella said before rushing the siblings out the door. "Make sure you get your school supplies and prepare for tomorrow"

XxxX

While they drove in the car, Naruto looks at his sibling. Despite being siblings, something felt weird ever since they started to live together. He liked Clover as a sister but ever incident when they were together, Naruto looked at Clover as something else. He thought of it as disgusting but something didn't seem right about the complexity of them being siblings.

Stella had told him that his parents died on an airplane crash and that he adopted him in order to prevent him from going into a home, yet something about it didn't seem right. He often visited their graves and unlike Clover's father, the feeling didn't match up; was it because he didn't know them that well, or was there another reason.

When Naruto stopped the car, he looked to Clover and smiled "Well here you are, the mall"

"Thanks bro" She gave him a big hug and got out

"I love you" He said with a smile

"Love you too" She told him as she slammed the door.

When Naruto left, Clover had a thought that kept interfering with her shopping. Ever since Naruto began to live with them, Clover has felt this feeling about him. She knew of Naruto's loss of his parents from her mother, yet something didn't sit right with her about it. Ever time they danced, went out on a non romantic date, or even were alone together. The feeling didn't quite feel like they were two siblings bonding together. It was more like two different people spending time with one another. As if they were lovers. Clover had to take in a laugh for the day. "Me and Naruto lovers? Oh gosh that sounds so cheesy"

Clover went on her merry way, unaware of the upcoming danger that would befall her and two other women around her age.

XxxX

Naruto looked to his phone as he kept pacing back and forth. He was currently home alone as he had bought his school supplies at another store. His mother was at work trying to make some money for them and to provide for them. He couldn't wait until he got a job to help his poor mother out. He wonders what could be taking Clover so long.

_She probably got distracted by shoes again _Naruto shook his head remembering when sixth grade was starting up, Clover tried to take some special shoes from another sixth grade red haired girl. Naruto chuckles remembering all the scratches and bite marks he had gotten trying to separate the two girls and save the box of shoes.

Naruto sat down on the couch "I wonder what's on the News"

Naruto turned on the television hearing the news.

**Today, near the new sushi store near the Beverly Hills Mall, a Giant sushi roll literally rolls down a street with three teenage age girls rolling on it like people that roll on logs. Their act of heroism saved the life of a poor pig. One of the girls has adopted the pig and we have just witnessed them destroying the roll before it could do more damage. **

"This is what is big in the news, three women thinking they can create the next big thing. I have seen better ways woman try to get fame and fortune" Naruto shook his head.

He suddenly realized what his sister was talking about _Naruto, I need you to take me to the mall so I can get clothes and probably try that new sushi place as well. _

Naruto returned as he looked at the TV. "Na, it couldn't be. It could be any girl"

**We have gotten a picture of the three heroes that saved the life of a few thousand people and animals. **

When the picture on the TV showed the three girls, Naruto was able to pick out the blonde haired one. Naruto was scared for a moment.

"That could look like any girl" Naruto tried to act optimistically, but he was scared as that could only be one person he knows.

**Well have just learned that these three girls are Sam, Alex and Clover. **

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Naruto slapping himself in the face knowing it was only one girl, his own sister Clover. Suddenly, the blonde heard his phone ringing

"Hello. Yes mother I saw the news. Yes, I will go get her" Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

"This just isn't my day" Naruto said

XxxX

Naruto rushes up to the police station as he was searching for his sister. It wasn't hard to find her. She was the only one flirting with some of the young cops. Naruto sighed as he wasn't the only one attempting to winner over the opposite sex with his charms. Clover saw him and the siblings hugged. Naruto was glad to see his sister alive.

"You had me worried sick, are you ok" Naruto asked as he looks at his sister making sure she was ok.

"Yea, I am fine Naruto. Just glad that no one was hurt" Clover smiled

"That's good" Naruto smiled

"hi there" Naruto heard the voices of two other girls that were sitting down on a bench, near Clover and Naruto. He recognized the two girls to be Sam and Alex from the TV report. He immediately took a good look at the red haired girl. His heart zoomed right near her.

"Why hello there, I didn't see you there" Naruto soon shook her hand.

Clover saw the moves Naruto was playing with. For some reason, this bothered the blonde.

"My name is Sam" She smiled with a grin.

"My name is Alex" the darker skinned friend spoke as Naruto shook her hand as well.

"Well, you guys this is Naruto; he's my brother" Clover grinned as well as she moves to his ear "I know what you are doing. Stop flirting with my friends"

"I make no promises" he replies with a whisper.

"Well, I need to talk Clover home because our mother isn't going to be too happy to hear about what just happened" Naruto smiled "I will see you both around"

Naruto waved goodbye to Clover's friends as he wasn't sure how to face their mother about what exactly happened to Clover.

XxxX

During their drive home, Naruto immediately stopped the car.

"Naruto, what's up" Clover asked with a caution.

"I don't know, I just got this weird feeling that someone is watching us. Our every move" Naruto said looking around.

"You have been watching too many Sci-Fi movies" Clover looked at her brother with a questionable brow.

"Well, I know that, but I don't know, this feels just like our childhood again. I always have a feeling someone is watching our every move" Naruto cautioned before driving away.

What Naruto didn't know how right he was about his hunch.

"Sir, should we bring them in now" a man in the bushes using a telescope asked

"No, not yet. Wait until tomorrows, then we will tell them everything" A gentleman's voice told the man in a suit.

"Roger that sir" The suit called to his mini phone and hung up and kept his identity a secret before spying on the two blondes a little more.

XxxX

**Well, I think that this wraps up this chapter. What did you think? I kind of liked the relationship between Clover and Naruto. I wonder what will happen in the future. Well if you want to know more, I suggest you stay tune and find out. Until then, see you all later. **


	3. High School

**I want to thank all of you for liking the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much. I will try to refresh my brain on the totally spies movie as I don't have a good memory of it. I mean I watched the show but the movie I don't remember all that much so you will have to forgive me if I butcher it up in any way. When I say butcher I mean forget kind not the horror kind. So, before I get started let's get to the comments. **

**DragonPony022: I know I like Clover and Naruto as well but I do have a pairing for this story though. **

**Jebest4781: Well I am glad you like it. Hope you enjoy more of the story. **

**Karlos1234ify: Well, no story is perfect. Yea I guess her mother could mention Naruto not being related and how Clover will really react will be funny. **

**Cross177: yea, I guess so. It's just with the school year and the fact that people ask me to post soon that I haven't had time for proof reading and I am not getting a beta reader. **

**Jose19: Yea I know the girls are boy crazy. But, I have lost touch with the show lately that I can't really keep track of it. The story about Naruto will be expressed in later chapters. But, just Google Naruto if you are unsure of what it is; it's an awesome manga/anime. Though, I can't support what has happened to it recently. **

**Blizzazord: Like I told Jose19, you will learn about Naruto's backstory in later chapter. **

**Nightmaster000: Naruto/Harem. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Tottally Spies or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. _

Chapter 3: High School

Naruto stretched his body as he woke up the next day as he noticed Clover wasn't in her bed. He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked around seeing that he was only going crazy, yet he had a sixth sense about this thing.

Naruto rolled over as he groans when he fell to the floor. He stood up holding his head checking the time as it appeared to be seven thirty in the morning. His eyes widen when he realize that he had overslept. As if he had ants in his pants, Naruto sped around the room to make sure he had everything for school. Grabbing all he could as he rushes to put his pants and shirt on.

"So late so late so late" he worried as he opens the door and walks over to the kitchen seeing Stella and Clover waiting at the table awaiting him.

"Naruto…"Stella tapped her toes

"I know I know I overslept but I am really sorry" He said as he put his bag down to drink some orange juice and took a bite of butter on toasted bread.

"Come on, we have to go to school" Clover smiled

Naruto knew the only reason Clover wanted to go to school so badly was to meet friends and flirt with boys. He wouldn't exactly blame her as he had the same mindset, but his goal was to meet girls, try out for sports, and make some friends. The blonde haired male shook his head as he walked with her to the car to start their school year.

"You know Naruto maybe this year won't be so bad" Clover smiled while relaxing in her seat

"Yea, says the same girl who flirted with thirty guys in the mall" Naruto smirked

"Stop exaggerating" Clover pushes Naruto's arm

"Ow, I was only kidding, but I know you Clover. Who knows how many boyfriends you will have in high school, and I thought middle school was worse" Naruto said

"I did not have too many boyfriends" Clover crossed her arms

"Well let's see what the year will bring us" Naruto stops the car at the traffic light. "There was Jamie, Howard, Mason, Lee, Zackary, Marcus, Albert…."

"Fine, but I am smarter than I was back then. Besides, you never had a problem flirting with my friends either" Clover smirked

"Look, I just want to get this school year over with" Naruto blushes

"Besides, you wouldn't stop talking about Sam yesterday" Clover said with a smirk knowing her brother was up all night thinking about Sam. For some reason, she felt a hint of rage but ignored it.

XxxX

The two blondes managed to make it to their school as they stared at the building. Naruto parked the car as he stares at Clover and smiles. "Well this is it huh"

"I just have a few rules for you to follow" Clover shook her head "One, if we have lunch together, don't just join my table. You have your friends and I have mine"

"Simple enough, rule two help each other out like we always do?" Naruto asked

"Yea, I see no reason why not. Rule three don't embarrass me" Clover glares at him

"Okay, just so you don't do the same to me" Naruto nods as he looks at Clover "please just take care of yourself"

"Likewise Naruto" Clover smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Like out of the way losers" a raven haired girl told the siblings as she separated them by extending her hands out and walks in the way where they use to be.

"Hey, watch where your going" Clover yelled

"Sorry about that" Naruto shouted before he extends his hand out to Clover "Can you believe that girl"

"I know I mean how rude was she?" Clover grabbed Naruto's arm and pulls up.

"Yea, well let's not let one person ruin our day" Naruto grins as he walks with Clover to the front of the school.

"Clover" two voices shouted from behind the siblings. Naruto looked at them seeing that Clover's friends from yesterday, Alex and Sam. Naruto blushes seeing Sam as he wonders why his face was so red like Sam's hair.

Naruto wasn't sure how to react when he saw Sam. The blonde haired teenage boy was nervous beyond all comprehension. His muscles shook as he was afraid to speak. He saw that his sister was happy with her two friends. For some reason, Naruto seemed to be apart of it as well by standing there. Maybe he should leave to let the girls have their privacy.

"Oh, you must be Naruto, I'm Alex" Alex smiles offering her hand to Naruto.

"Thanks; I hope my sister doesn't cause you any trouble" Naruto nods as he shook Alex's hand.

"Of course not, she is a great friend I feel so jealous" Alex smiled "She has a very intelligent brother"

"Thank you" He smiles and chuckles a little bit.

Once Naruto let go of Alex's hand, he stood face to face with Sam. He wasn't sure what was happening to him. He shows a goofy smile in which he felt like an idiot. "I guess you must be Sam"

"Yea, I guess you are Sam's brother, Naruto. She told me a lot about you" Sam smiled shaking Naruto's hand.

"I hope not too much" Naruto blushes as he wasn't sure if Clover told everything embarrassing about him.

"She just said that you were a really great brother to her and how long you two have had each other's backs" Sam curiosity grew as she drew closer to his face.

"Well, I guess I should be getting to class then, See you later sis" Naruto waves as he quickly left the group.

"Is your brother ok? He seemed very nervous for some reason" Sam felt confused

"Na, its ok he often gets like that when being around friends of mine" Clover smiled knowing of Naruto's true feelings.

XxxX

Naruto explored the school as he went from classroom to classroom to get an introduction on each of his classes. From English to Metals, Naruto felt like he had a long way to go. He went to lunch and then saw something he would have never suspected.

He saw his sister and her two friends covered in some sauce or something. He wanted to throw his two sense in "Clover, hey Clover"

He saw that the three girls ignored him as he wondered what happened. Naruto knew ditching lunch wouldn't have been good for him, but he wanted to see how his sister was doing.

He ran into the hallway to chase after them. "Clover, where are you? Alex, you around? Sam, where are you guys?"

Naruto went to see if they were in different classes. He was worried sick about his sister until he bumped into an adult. One of which he wasn't exactly too thrilled to see. It was the Principal, Miss Skritch, who crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" Miss Skritch glared

"My name is Naruto miss Skritch" Naruto bowed his head before he showed her his ID card and stood in position like a soldier.

"May I ask why are you running in the hallways?" Naruto knew she wasn't exactly the 'fun teacher' at all.

"I was looking for my sister and her friends. They were around here somewhere and I can't find them" Naruto smiled

"Well, where should you be right now" Miss Skritch glared

"At lunch" Naruto admitted as he sighed

"Well make sure you are there" She told him with a voice of command.

"Understood" He saluted the principal before he runs to the end of the hall and halts himself spying on the principal before he made his way to another direction making sure he didn't confront the Principal again.

"Clover?" Naruto said before he spotted the three going to Clover's locker. He felt a gust of wind while he was running to Clover's locker. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt that Clover could have been in danger. He rushes to Clover's locker to find it closed.

He raises a brow wondering where was his sister?

XxxX

After school, Naruto waited by his car seeing many students were being released as he wonders where his sister was. He should have encountered her, but he wasn't sure where she was. She wasn't at gym, nor was Alex and Sam. He would have met with one of them. He even checked by the nurse's office to see if she or her friends would have gotten sick. However, his hope was demolished when the nurse told him that Clover had not appeared in her office at all.

Naruto stood there waiting at his car and suddenly finds himself thinking that he is being watched again. The blonde wasn't being delusional this time as he saw a bunch of men in black suits were watching him as he knew he wasn't being crazy. He walks around the school to make sure they were following him. He smirks as he rushes inside the locker room making sure they followed him in.

Naruto stood at his locker seeing three of the men approach him. "Naruto, we need you to come with us"

"Why do I need to come with you guys for?" Naruto asked

"We just need to have a little chat" One of them touched Naruto's shoulder.

This was a bad mistake.

Naruto took the man's hand and hurled him against the lockers. The rest of the agents surrounded Naruto.

"Come quietly" One of them shouted

"You know, if someone would kindly explain why I need to come with you, I think I will take my chances with doing the easy way. Unfortunately, you guys are shady, so let's go with the hard way" Naruto shouted before the agents closed in and Naruto was dispatching each agent with punches and kicks. His training in martial artists paid off.

Naruto smirked as he shouted "Is that all you got"

Many agents entered the room one by one to capture the blonde haired teen, but he kept kicking them and punching them away from him. Three agents tried to hold him down, but Naruto was able to punch each one of them away from him and tackled one to the ground.

Unaware, an agent sneaked behind Naruto and pinned him down by holding a small rag to his mouth and nose. Naruto suspected the agents of fighting dirty, but slowly faded into unconsciousness.

Many of the agents ran away from the locker room, while the agent that knocked him out stood behind to pick up Naruto. The agent held up his microphone "Agent Todd to Jerry. We have Naruto"

"Bring him in" Jerry smiled while sipping his tea.

XxxX

**I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this chapter as I hope to bring you a good one soon. So, until then, see you all later. **


	4. Meeting Jerry

**DarkShadowRaven: Yea because Naruto is a nice guy. He doesn't have too much hatred within him. Well, let's just see about that. Well maybe but I haven't decided yet. **

**Jaku Uzumaki: I said last chapter it would be a harem. **

**Nightmaster000: There will be some other girls in the story. There is another crossover with another show that crossed over with Totally Spies once. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or Totally Spies _

Chapter 4: Meeting Jerry

"Hey will you stop pushing me. Tell me where are you taking me" Naruto yelled

The blond haired male was being taken by men, who seemed a lot stronger than him. Naruto didn't see where he was due to the blindfold he had on. He knew struggling wouldn't get him anywhere. So, he allowed the two men to take him to wherever they were going. Naruto figured they were taking him to meet the head boss behind his kidnapping. He just hoped that Clover was alright. Was she taken too? These are questions he needed the answers to.

As luck would have it, the two men sat Naruto down as his blindfold was removed. Naruto viewed his surroundings as he noticed he was in an office of a room of unknown origins. He figured that they must have been somewhere underground as he had felt an elevator taking them far down from where they were.

He looks at the chair in which he had sat down. He tried to lift his arms, but he was still under the influence of whatever drugs they used to sedate him. He lifted his legs seeing that they were still too stiff to move as well. He felt helpless as anyone could kill him if they held the chance. Naruto just wanted to be sure his family would be save. They have been through too much grief already.

Naruto noticed the chair in front of the desk. He could tell that someone was sitting down in that chair. "Hey you, where am i?"

"We have been expecting you, Naruto" the voice said

"Wow, you know my name already, yet i don't know who you people are" Naruto glared

The chair turned to an elderly gentleman. The man had an English accent with a small mustache and the hair on top of his head was mostly gone. He must have been in his forties or fifties. Naruto could clearly see that the man had a lot of information on him.

"That is for good reason, my young friend" The elderly gentleman smiled "My name is Jerry"

"Jerry, never heard of you" Naruto looked at Jerry and already despised him. "Friends don't kidnap other friends and take them to their secret hiding place. Want to tell me why you have me here?"

"Certainly, i believe you are entitled to that" Jerry said as he stood up. "For the past couple of years now, we have been watching you very closely. From the moment you have arrived in our world until today.

Naruto was confused "What are you talking about?"

Jerry turned on the monitors revealing Naruto's past to the young man. "You were watching me all my life?"

"Yes, we also had a hand in making sure the authorities didn't ask questions about a young boy being found in the forest"

Naruto glared as he suspected Jerry knew too much about his life "Okay, i demand to know what do you want from me"

"Well, we here at the World Organization Of Human Protection, or WOOHP as you may come to call it, have recruited a lot of special individuals. From your background, we believe you are also qualified of being recruited. I apology of our methods of getting you here. We had to be sure of one test in order to see if we were right about you joining our ranks"

"WOOHP? That is such a weird name" Naruto looked at Jerry as if he was crazy "What makes you think i will join your organization after all you put me through"

"Well, i suspected you would question our methods. So, i ask you what would happen if some vilain attacked your mother and sister. Didn't you make a promise that you wouldn't let them die? That you wouldn't let them share the same fate as your step father?"

Naruto halted the words of the WOOHP leader. Even though Jerry seemed very mysterious, he had a point. Naruto did make a promise to Clover and her mother that Naruto would be the breadwinner of the family. Stella and Clover had taken care of him and had been there throughout his life. It would take Naruto all his life span to repay the family for all that they have done for him.

Naruto looks to Jerry seeing he was offering his hand in kindness. Naruto had a hard time trusting people, especially ones who kidnap him. "I will join WOOPH, but on one condition"

Jerry looks to Naruto with a smile "What is this request?"

"You so much as threaten my sister or my mother or anyone i care about, and i won't hesitate breaking apart this so called 'organization'. I will make sure everyone in this place knows my wrath and i will personally start kicking your sorry tail until you have my imagine engraved in that thick head of yours." Naruto glared at the gentleman. Jerry could sense that something sinister lied inside Naruto. Jerry had to trend carefully.

"It is a deal" The gentleman shook his hand.

* * *

Naruto and Jerry were walking down as Naruto was getting the personal tour of WOOHP and what he will be working with.

"You see Naruto, we recruit a lot of agents yearly and we have up to 500,000 members. Just because we are funded by the government doesn't mean that you shouldn't be careless in damaging any equipment you use throughout your work as a spy" Jerry said as he was walking with Naruto down a hallway.

Naruto was too busy searching his surroundings. He had remembered his mother and sister. They were probably worried sick about him. He attempted to use his phone, but Jerry stopped him.

"I already contacted your mother and told her that you were doing extra work for the school" Jerry said

"Okay" Naruto put his phone away and looked at Jerry.

"You will be working out on the field as a spy. However, there are a couple of rules i must warn you before hand" Jerry said leading Naruto to various rooms in the facility. "Number one, you mustn't tell anyone of what you do here"

Naruto looked at him for a moment. He could tell that Jerry had some reserves about Naruto being apart of the organization. Suddenly, Naruto was handed a large manual.

"This is our manual for the other rules and regulations we have here at WOOHP. Learn and live by it" Jerry told Naruto as they approached an elevator.

"You will have to have some test done before we can officially call you an agent, but i want you to know that you are already an agent in my book" Jerry smiled as Naruto looked at him.

"Understood sir" Naruto said before he stepped in the elevator.

As Naruto took the elevator, Jerry looked down and sighed. An agent had approached behind the leader, "Sir, are you sure you shouldn't tell him about his sister?"

"He will learn later, for now we have to make it as though they don't know that the other is an agent. Naruto is one of our biggest assets. There is still much of him we don't know. I want to see what he is capable of" Jerry said

* * *

Naruto had gone through various tests that WOOHP had to offer him. He had difficulties during the written portion of the tests, but his field work as an agent was remarkable.

During the hand to hand combat, Naruto was faced with twenty men, who had black belts under all of them. Naruto was able to beat them all, despite how many scratches and bruises he got.

The obstacle course Naruto passed through with flying colors. It took him a while to undo the knots that an agent had tied him in. The agent just hated Naruto's guts that he made an impossible knot that took Naruto about ten minutes to get out of.

Naruto had an orange jump suit that he had put on at ease. The suit would be worn tomorrow during Naruto's first field test just to test the waters of how much Naruto would do. However, his mind was still worried about how Clover was doing.

The blonde haired boy needed to concern himself with his training. He figured the training would help him one day. He needed to protect his loved ones as that was his code of honor.

Naruto had entered the locker room of the gym. He figured that he would be alone so he could feel free to change in.

"So, your Jerry's new pet" a voice said.

Naruto threw a knife at the wall, but realized it was a familiar face. A not too friendly familiar face.

It was Agent Todd, the agent who had personally knocked him out when he was being captured by WOOHP.

"Well, its Tad just to correct you" Agent Tad looked at Naruto

"Whatever, what do you want" Naruto looked at the agent.

"I want you to know that i am Jerry's favorite agent and i will do anything i can to be the best i can" Tad crossed his arms.

"Look, i don't really care at the moment. I am only doing this to keep my family safe. It really doesn't matter to me what you people do" Naruto stood up.

As Naruto left, he had the strange feeling agent Tad was not to be trusted.

* * *

Naruto had gotten back to the house, tucked his mother into the bedroom seeing that she waited all night to see where he has been. He would suffer her wrath tomorrow morning, but for the moment Naruto was glad to be home.

He went upstairs to check on Clover, who was sleeping as well. Naruto smiled as he changed into his Pajamas and lays on the bed. He covered himself in the blanket as he was thinking how his day was started. Naruto just hoped tomorrow would go just as well.

Clover looked to her brother and smiled. She had only pretended to be asleep, so he wouldn't notice where she has been as well. Clover wanted to tell him of her new life as a spy. However, she had to keep it a secret from not only her mother, but her brother. She just hoped that he didn't hate her because of it.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter what did you think? **

**Next chapter might be just as interesting, but i hope to bring it to you guys soon. **

**Until then, see you all later. **


End file.
